joralyalfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin Story
In the beginning there was the Moon. The Moon was a beautiful Goddess who traveled in the vast, endless sky. Around her there was nothing. Just darkness. A black, lonely darkness that stretched across all of existence. Because of this, the Moon was quite lonely. She spent most of her days thinking about what it would be like if she had another moon in the sky with her. She liked to image that there was. Often she would speak with herself, changing her size and shape to pretend as if she were another. On one of these occasions, she happened to lose track of the time, and had forgotten to continue to travel her usual path. As she stood there, perfectly still in the sky, the Moon caught sight of a bright, sparkling line of golden hue breaking through the horizon. Her eyes widened in surprise. Never in her life had the Moon ever seen anything like this before. She stared in awe as the golden line grew in size and brightness. The Moon knew she should continue her path across the sky, but at that moment she didn't want to. She stayed where she was and watched as the color of her sky changed from its deep inky black into a whole array of colors that the Moon had never before even knew existed. The black turned to a grayish blue and then a lighter blue as the golden light speared out into rays that pierced the sky, spreading it's shine and color. In the horizon, a melody of reds, pinks, purples and oranges painted the sky; swirling and dancing in a majestic display of color. The Moon could not turn away. She didn't quite understand what was happening, but for the first time in her entire existence the Moon felt as if she wasn't alone. As she stared directly into the horizon, the Moon's eyes, which had only ever witnessed darkness and thus were left quite sensitive to the light, began to hurt. But still, she couldn't turn away. She wanted so much to know what came at the end of the night. What more was there to her existence? In a flash, the Moon's sensitive eyes were blinded by the brightness of a golden radiance she did not know. Reluctantly, she turned away, shielding her vision and in that moment, the horizon broke and out came the Sun. The Sun was a brilliant and radiant God that had lived the entirety of his existence on the opposite side of the sky from where the Moon lived. He was strong and powerful, his golden brightness illuminated the sky around him, changing the vast void from it's jet black to a warm and tender light blue. As he rose over the horizon and into the night's sky, the Sun paused. For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, he could not move. Seeing the beautiful Moon come into his sky, the Sun instantly fell in love. Immediately, after realizing she was hurting, The Sun ran to the Moon's side to help her. And as he approached, the Moon finally got a good look at the Sun and it was love at first sight for her as well. Unfortunately the day was far too bright for the poor Moon. In her pain, coupled by her confusion and shyness, the Moon fled to her dark sky, leaving the poor Sun heartbroken and alone. But the Sun was not the type who gave up easily. Now that he knew she was there, the Sun chased after the Moon. Day after day, he chased her. He followed the same path that she did, shortening the days at times, falling behind when he grew tired, but then picking right back up to try and reach her again. Unfortunately the night kept running away from the Sun, and after the first time, which had left her with a greater sensitivity in her eyes, the Moon could no longer leave the night sky. But oh how she longed to see her beautiful, radiant love again. The Sun was undeterred. He would not be defeated by the night's sky. And he wasn't. It was only for an instant, only during those few precious moments at the beginning and at the end of each day that the two could be together in the sky. Though it was not much, this was enough for the two lovers. As the millenia passed, their love for each other grew stronger and stronger. And then one day their love brought forth a celestial egg, floating in the vast nothingness with them. At first the Sun and the Moon didn't know what to do with the egg. But after the initial surprise, the Moon's motherly instinct told her they needed to create a protective shelter for their egg. So the Sun created the land for stability and in a small corner brought forth a volcano for warmth. The Moon thought that the land was lovely but much too hot, so she surrounded it by water and cool air above. Then she carefully placed the egg in the center of the land. Day and night the Sun and the Moon watched over their egg. Four million years passed until the egg was at long last ready. When it happened, both the Sun and the Moon were present for the moment. It was a rare and special moment when both the Sun and Moon were able to share the sky without either being harmed or out of place. It was the day of the first eclipse. As the two proud and happy parents looked on, gazing upon the life they had created and the world they had blessed it with, the egg began to grumble. It shook, it jiggled, it rolled. After a time, the first crack appeared. Then another. And then another. The Moon waited anxiously to see what would come, as the Sun comforted her and told her not to worry too much, their children would come when the time was right. Sure enough, when the time was right, from the egg sprang forth four beautiful daughters. Their names were: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. And this is where our story begins... Category:Mythology